


Откровенно

by Anonymous



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Зеркалка" на один из фрагментов фика Black_vs_White <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/724495">"Шрамы"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Откровенно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Шрамы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724495) by [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White). 



Жаркий воздух обволакивает тело, как кокон, влажные простыни липнут к коже. Он старается дышать ровнее, но дыхание то и дело срывается само, густой пряный воздух застревает в горле, душит, в нём можно почти захлебнуться.  
Он неловко ёрзает, пытаясь податься вверх, навстречу, поторопить. Медленно, слишком медленно; пульс заходится в бешеном ритме — а Рик снова останавливается, ждёт, даёт привыкнуть, и Аарон готов взвыть от досады и возбуждения. Ему не нужно «привыкать к ощущениям», их слишком много — пёстрые краски, запахи, звуки — и одновременно недостаточно, и он запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в подушку, сглатывая отчаянно нетерпеливый стон.  
Рик смотрит на него почти заворожённо. От этого сосредоточенного, жадного взгляда, от черноты расширившихся зрачков, мышцы скручивает непроизвольным спазмом, и Аарон на секунду зажмуривается, до красных кругов под веками. Проклятая пауза длится уже почти вечность, и он не выдерживает. Он вскидывает руку и ведёт раскрытой ладонью вверх по быстро вздымающейся и опадающей груди Рика, чувствуя, как по пальцам катятся горячие крупные капли пота, обхватывает за шею и тянет к себе, находя горячие губы губами, слизывая с них едкую соль.  
Рик двигается, и это не удовольствие, пока ещё нет, но дыхание перехватывает, и пальцы сами собой впиваются в спину, тянут ближе, тесней, ладонь соскальзывает на поясницу; вскинув голову, он утыкается лбом Рику в шею, прижимается губами к плечу, заглушая хриплое «чёрт, да» и «ещё», и всё прочее стремительно отступает на второй план, остаётся только жар, движение, влажная кожа под ладонями, сладкий воздух, от которого тесно в лёгких, и руки — на плечах, на груди, на бёдрах… Аарон чувствует каждый раз, когда Рик задевает повязку, когда дотрагивается до старого шрама; это не больно, но искры рассыпаются по позвоночнику, и когда Рик стискивает бинты, вжимаясь в него, эта искра оказывается последней. Судорогой прошивает тело, он ловит невидящим взглядом взгляд Рика, не отпускает, и чувствует его оргазм, и на мгновение всего этого становится так много, что остаётся лишь темнота.  
Потом Рик падает рядом, и его тяжёлое, сорванное дыхание, прохладное на таком расстоянии, легко касается кожи. Пальцы осторожно проходят между шрамом и краем повязки, и Аарон неожиданно для самого себя отвечает на незаданный вслух вопрос:  
— Наша штатная медсестра побоялась, что я не доеду до больницы, — он усмехается, удобнее устраиваясь на пёстрых подушках. — И зашила, как умела.  
Рик вопросительно поднимает бровь, но молчит, наверное, не желая нарушать этот внезапный доверительный порыв, и Аарон поясняет:  
— Упал с дерева прямо на забор. Я был... не самым ловким ребёнком, - он морщится, воспоминания о Кенни Китсоме тревожат, как и собственная непрошенная откровенность.


End file.
